Scissoriod Sisters?
by Miki Hatsune
Summary: Miku has a crush on Katio, and nothing can get in her way, but sister Luka has a crush on him as well. How will Miku cope?
1. Diary girl

Miku hatsune stood in her room, staring at the lyrics for her latest song "World Is Mine."

"The number one princess in the whole world. You should know how to-"

A knock on the door interrupted her and she groaned.

"Come in," She called.

A tall girl with light pink hair came in the room.

"Hey, Sis. I know your'e busy, but.. can you practice with me?" She asked.

"Sure. What song are you working on?" Miku asked.

"Just Be Friends. I have the lyrics for it." Luka eagerly placed the sheet of paper on the music stand.

"Just be friends! All you gotta do is just be friends! It's time to say goodbye, just be friends!"

Miku's lovely high pitched voice was heard everywhere, from the top of the VOCALOID manor, where they were, to the last floor, where Katio Shion was licking an ice cream cone.

"One, two, three."  
"Just be friends. All you gotta do is just be friends." Both girls sang.

"Remember to make your voice as loud as it can go, Luka." Miku smiled.

"Thanks, Miku! I want to became a diva like you!" She wrapped her arms around the teal haired girl.

"No problem." She said, just as Luka closed her room door.

She grabbed the key to her door, and put the key in it, glad she would get some privacy. Then, she reached under her bed and grabbed a small, black book. She flung on her blue bedspread and began to open the book.

Dear Diary, today me and Luka were singing together. I think it's time to ask HIM out. I finally have the courage!

She closed the book shut, grabbed the box, put the book in the box, and slid it under her bed.

Note: I do not own VOCALOIDS, the songs "Just be friends" or" world is mine."

She ran downstairs and looked around. Since she lived on the 6th floor, she never really went downstairs. Now, which room was his? She glanced around, and smelled ice cream. Bubblegum ice cream? She sniffed, and estimated the smell was coming from room 1. She hesitantly koncked on the door.


	2. Singing Practice

Miku ran downstairs and looked around. Since she lived on the 6th floor, she never really went downstairs. Now, which room was his? She glanced around, and smelled ice cream. Bubblegum ice cream? She sniffed, and estimated the smell was coming from room 1. She hesitantly knocked on the door. Then, she saw a blue haired guy in a white coat in the hallways. Kaito!

"Hey, Miku. Since your'e here, you wanna practice singing?" He asked.

"Sure!" She cried, overjoyed she would be working with him.

He unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. His room had few things, with a bed, a dresser, a table with five chairs, a singing stand and a tv. She gasped in anger when she saw her little sister sitting on a chair, inhaling some bubblegum ice cream.

"Luka! What are you doing here?" Miku tried to hide the anger with surprise.

"Kaito invited me today. Didn't he tell you?" She widened her narrow blue eyes.

"No, he didn't. But he did invite me to practice." She played with her pink ring on her middle finger.

"Oh, me too."

BANG!

Both girls looked up, startled by the noise. A bunch of heavy books were propped on the table.

" Let's use PoPiPo for the warmups," Kaito clumsily pulled a piece of sheet music from the pile of

books and propped it on the stand.

"Miku, on the count of three. 1...2...3..." He ordered.

"PoPiPoPiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!" She sang.

"Great," Kaito smiled. "Luka, Go!"

"PoPoPi-"

"Luka, you sang Po twice." He said.

"Oops, sorry." Luka blushed.

_ Luka's low pitch, breathy singing voice was not going to work with this song. I'm 99.9% sure of it!_

"PoPiPoPiiiiiii!"Luka stopped, panting heavily.

"A little short, but nice." Kaito licked his vanilla ice cream cone.

_What? She only did halfway! Warmups should be longer that -2 seconds!_

"Thanks!" Luka said. Suddenly, Miku realized something. Luka had stuck out her boobs every time she talked to Kaito!

_ No! NO. Kaito's mine! That little-!_

When Luka wanted a guy's attention, she did that ,and even taught Miku that trick when she had crushes in the past.

"Earth to Miku?"

"What?" She snapped.

"What sheet music are you working on?" Kaito _asked_ her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Nothing at the moment." S

_Kaito was PERFECT! He's kind, smart, handsome and fun loving, like me!_

"Well, I did need a partner for Cantarella and your'e working on nothing at the moment..." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it." She tried to act nonchalent, but the huge grin on her face couldn't be contained.

"Kaito?" Luka twirled her long pink hair."Can I perform a song with you?"

"Sorry Luka, but I have to many songs on my plate. "Cantarella, "Heartbreak Clocktower", and "InSaNiTy.""

"Oh. Well, that's fine, I'll ask Gakupo later."

"VOCALOIDS! DINNER!"

"Tine flies when your'e having fun. See you downstairs!" He walked out of the room, leaving Miku and Luka.

"Wasn't that fun?" Miku grabbed her blue tote bag from the wooden table.

"Yes, it was." Her sister's voice was robotic, but we are robots, after all!

Note: I don't own VOCALOIDS, "PoPiPo", "Cantarella," "Heartbreak Clocktower," or "InSaNiTy."


End file.
